Zombie
by cnan-ayam-chan
Summary: Aomine Daiki yang berusaha kabur dari kejaran para zombie untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya yang diwarnai kejadian yang tak terduka/Ini adalah akhir kisah menggenaskan dari seorang Aomine Daiki yang dikalahkan oleh mayat berjalan/,/Bila terjadi sesuatu berkumpul digym, mengerti?/,/Zombienya takut duluan dengan Aomine-kun./Mereka datang Akashicchi!/. Horror, misteri, sedikit humor, typo


Dia terus berlari dengan tujuan yang tak pasti, ia lupakan seluruh sakit yang berdenyut nyeri diseluh tubuhnya karena terlalu lama berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi, nafasnya tak karuan, berkali-kali ia telan ludahnya susah payah mengurangi rasa haus yang membakar tenggorokan dan lelah yang menderanya, sempat terbesit untuk menyerah, namun, mati ditangan mereka bukan lah pilihan terbaik, ia berfikir lebih baik bunuh diri dari pada menyerahkan nyawanya dengan sukarela.

Ia mendesah tak ingin menoleh sedikit pun kebelakang, ia terlalu takut untuknya, tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu bahwa mereka tinggal beberapa meter darinya. Ini menakutkan!

Setetes air mengalir dari ke dua mata beriris Shafir gelapnya turun membasahi pipi tannya. Ia sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, teman-temannya, sahabat-sahabatnya, keluarganya, semuanya yang ia sayangi mungkin, mungkin mereka sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya?!

Kenapa waktu itu tak mendengarkan kata-kata sahabat berambut baby blue itu?!

Sungguh ia menyesal, seandainya ia mempunyai mesin waktu, ingin sekali kembali pada waktu itu, memperbaiki semuanya.

"Tetsu." gumamnya lirih disela-sela isakan yang ia tahan, terlalu gengsi mungkin untuk menangis walaupun ia tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya malu karena mereka tak mungkin mengerti apa yang ia rasakan, tak akan menyindir dengan kata-kata menyakitkan seperti Midorima, atau menertawainya habis-habisan seperti Kise, menasahatinya dengan beribu kata menyebalkan seperti Tetsu, memberinya lolipop rasa blueberrey kesukaannya seperti Murasakibara, atau yang paling buruk namun berkesan adalah dilempar ginting merah dan bonus latihan mematikan seperti Akashi.

Ia rindu mereka, sangat rindu malah.

Dengan tergesa-gesa saat melewati tikungan, ia mulai naik ratusan anak tangga menuju lantai berikutnya masih diikuti makhluk menjijikan dibelakangnya.

SRET!

Bruk!

"Aw!"

Mungkin terlalu lelah atau tak hati-hati melangkah ia tergelincir dan terjatuh ke bawah menimpa beberapa anak tangga dan mendarat dengan punggung yang terbentur kerasnya beton di bawahnya. Sakit, sakit sekali disekujur tubuhnya. Ia tutup kedua matanya yang memancarkan tatapan putus asa dengan lenganya yang gemetar.

"Ini adalah akhir kisah menggenaskan dari seorang Aomine Daiki yang dikalahkan oleh mayat berjalan-" dengusnya sedikit terkikik yang lambat laun semakin keras menjadi tawa membahana diantara pekikan manusia dibawah sana yang dikerubungi zombie yang bergumam tak jelas.

"Cih sial!"

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: OOC, Typo (selalu), alur cepat, Canon, bahasa tidak baku, aneh, misteri (?), horror (?)

AN: Karena saya buntu memikirkan ide untuk Ffn saya sebelunya, dan lahirkan Ffn gaje ini, sebenarnya saya iat sih nerusin tapi karena keasikan internetan dan tiba-tiba saya sudah capek, jadinya gak saya lanjutin, ampun jangan pukul Author!

Sebenarnya karena mata pelajaran saya untuk ujian juga banyak (saya UAS kemarin 2 minggu bung! berhubung saya sekolah swasta) dan saya juga sedang pata hati, cowo' yang saya taksir itu udah... HUAAAAAAAA!-Ok lupakan karena saya sudah move:on jadi lupakan saja- Awas aja lu ya, deket-deket gue lagi!

Mohon lupakan rancauan di atas, disini saya mengambil suka dukanya si dakian yang kita cintai: Aomine Daiki, bagaimana ia bertahan hidup dari para zombie yang ngefans sama dia sampai dikejar-kejar kemana-mana sampai ke toilet pun dikejar-kejar.

Ok deh! Silahkan membaca! #bungkuk

* * *

-Flashback-

Aomime Daiki, remaja berkulit tan mempesona itu seperti biasa tiduran sembari menatap langit biru bersih seperti musim panas sebelum-sebelumnya, hanya kali ini mentari tak begitu menyengat seperti tahun lalu sehingga ia memilih menikmati semilir angin diatap sekolah guna tak mengikuti pelajaran yang ia benci. Matematika.

Dasar pemalas!

Bila sedang panas-panasnya ia memilih kabur ke UKS atau kemana saja asalkan ia bisa tidur dan membaca buku porno edisi Mai-chan terbaru yang selalu ia taruh dibalik bajunya agar tak ketahuan.

Namun, beda lagi dengan latihan basket, ia memang mencintai olahraga itu. Namun semalas-malasnya Aomine, ia tak akan berani membolos latihan. Sungguh ia takut dengan kapten tirani berambut merah jelmaan raja iblis dengan senjata andalan gunting tajam yang sepertinya setiap hari selalu ia asah, Aomine bersumpah melihat guning itu menancap ditembok saat Akashi kaptennya itu marah padanya. Oh jangan lupa senyum cerah dengan background aura hitam yang selalu sukses membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Aomine selalu mengingatkan dirinya agar menjauh dari semua yang berhubungan dengan Akashi.

Apa salahnya bila ia ingin hidup lebih lama?!

Sedang asik-asiknya ia memandang hamparan warna biru bersih dilangit sembari memikirkan hal yang mungkin saja terbilang mustahil 'menyelamatkan Mai-chan dari orang mesum saat ia bertugas jadi polisi pengaman.' Aomine Daiki ingatlah bahwa kau juga orang mesum.

Ia mendengar sebuah dentuman keras dari arah gerbang depan sekolahnya, awalnya ia tak pedulin, mungkin itu hanya penjaga sekolah yang bingung membuka gerbang karena terlalu banyak membawa puluhan kunci yang selalu ia bawa. Namun suara dentuman itu tak mau berhenti membuatnya menggerang merasa terganggu, ditambah terikan puluhan orang yang cukup keras.

"Menyebalkan!" erang Aomine sembari bangkit dari tidurnya menuju ke pinggir gedung untuk melihat situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Sedikit memincingkan matanya, Aomine milihat penjaga sekolah, guru, bahkan beberapa murid ikut terlibat sedang menahan pintu gerbang sekolah yang didobrak puluhan orang yang bertingkah aneh.

Salah satu murid, kakak kelasnya Nijimura Shuzo yang ikut membantu, tiba-tiba digigit salah satu orang yang bergerumul di luar yang kepalanya ia sembul dari sela-sela gerbang tepat dilehernya. Aomine dapat mendengar pekikan murid-murid yang melihat dan teriakan menyakitkan dari Nijimura, Orang-orang disekitarnya hanya terdiam sambil melihat ngeri Nijimura yang masih berteriak kesakitan sampai sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya lalu menggigitnya agar tak bisa lari. Ngeri itulah yang terlintas dihati Aomine.

Sampai kemudian Nijimura berhenti berteriak, suasana menjadi hening kecuali orang-orang di luar. Tubuh Nijimura limpung lalu tergeletak kaku ditanah, matanya terbelalak dengan hiasan air mata yang mulai mengering dipipinya, tak lupa darah yang terus mengalir, menggenang dari bekas gigitan yang terlihat seperti roti yang dirobek dengan kasar.

Guru-guru yang melihat kejadian itu dari jarak dekat langsung berlari ketakutan meninggalkan jasad Nijimura ke dalam sekolah dan lupa apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka pergi. Ini sebuah kesalahan yang teramat fatal.

Ya, gerbang itu terbuka lebar memberi jalan manusia-manusia aneh itu. Seketika saja suasana menjadi riuh.

Aomine buka ponsel sembari berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar, ia berharap ada seseorang yang menghubunginya atau sebuah pesan dari teman-temannya, mungkin Aomine lebih berharap dari keluarganya, bagaimana dia tak khawatir? Bila makhluk itu sudah mengincar sekolahnya dengan jumlah yang begitu banyak sejauh yang Aomine lihat dari atap, itu berarti keadaan di luar sekolah…

Aomine tak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya, namun ia berharap mereka baik-baik saja.

'Sial!' runtuknya melihat jaringan di ponselnya tidak ada sama sekali, ah ini membuatnya semakin paranoid. Ia masukan lagi ponselnya di dalam saku, lalu berlari kencang menuruni tangga menuju gym sekolah, ia berfikir mungkin para Kiseki no Sedai sedang berada disana, bagaimana Aomine tahu?

Ia selalu ingat kata-kata kapten cebolnya itu "Bila terjadi sesuatu berkumpul digym, mengerti?"

* * *

Aomine membuka pintu gym dengan amat keras tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun, yah bila isinya hanya member Kiseki no Sedai sih gak masalah, tetapi di dalam gym hampir seluruh murid dan guru berada disana dan semua pandangan mata tertuju pada Aomine yang nyengir menahan rasa malu. Ah sial. Runtuknya.

Aomine bertaruh bahwa semua orang berada disini karena ulah Akashi yang seperti biasa selalu bossy dan mendapat pencerahan bodoh dari Kise dan didukung oleh Kuroko yang tipe orang gak tegaan.

Sembari mengeluarkan kutukan demi kutukan yang selalu ia gumamkan sepanjang mencari rekan-rekannya yang terbilang gampang untuk ditemukan mengingat warna rambut mereka yang tergolong unik, akhirnya Aomine melihat mereka di pojok gym dan ia harus sedikit menulikan telinganya mendengar tangisan dengan suara cempreng dan sedikit serak dari si kuning Kise yang sedang bergelayutan dilengan Kuroko, Aomine berdoa semoga telinga Kuroko baik-baik saja. Sedangkan teman baby blue itu hanya duduk diam sembari melihat kapten basketnya itu mondar-mandir di depannya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya berusaha menghubungi seseorang setelah itu mengumpat dengan suara pelan. Midorima memutar-mutar sebuah tongkat baseball yang Aomine duga itu adalah lucy itemnya hari ini dengan tangan gemetar berusaha menenangkan diri. Sedangkan si bongsor Murasakibara seperti biasa ia memakan keripik kentang dipelukannya dengan cepat, lalu berhenti dan mengusap matanya dengan lengan bajunya, ia menangis?

"Ah, Aominecchi-hiks- ternyata kamu masih hidup ya?" sapa Kise yang pertama kali melihatnya yang membuat sebuah perempatan tercetak jelas dikening Aomine.

"Mungkin para makhluk itu jijik duluan saat melihat Aomine." timbal Midorima.

"Teme!"

"Karena dakinya ya?" ucap Murasakibara setelah menelan keripik kentangnya.

"OY!"

Akashi yang menyadari kedatangan Aomine, menaruh ponselnya ke saku celana lalu "Menyedihkan." Komentarnya pedas.

Aomine hanya mengelus dadanya dan bergumam 'Sabar'. Mempunyai teman yang bisa dibilang yah kurang waras memang merepotkan, ditambah komentar mereka yang menyakitkan dan tak bisa baca situasi. Oyoyoy, seharusnya mereka bersyukur dia masih bisa berkumpul dengan mereka.

Aomine menatap Kuroko meminta dukungan atau semacam penyambutan yang lebih normal dan tidak menyakitkan. Yang ditatap pun hanya berkomentar dengan suara datar "Zombienya takut duluan dengan Aomine-kun."

Ya Tuhan!

-Flashback end-

* * *

Aomine terkekeh geli mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat teman-temannya yang kurang ajar itu menyindirnya, tapi yang Aomine tahu dari mata mereka terpancar rasa syukur bahwa ia masih disini, walaupun Aomine tahu ada sedikit kekecewaan. Jadi mereka berharap dia mati gitu?

Ia tegakan tubuhnya menjadi posisi duduk, ia renggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama berlari dan tergelincir dari tangga tadi. Harus ia akui berkat latihan neraka plus-plus itu ia bisa kuat berlari berkeliling sekolah dan dapat menghindari makhluk aneh itu bila menghadangnya. Bukan karena ia gesit seperti Kise, ia hanya menubruk mereka dengan sekuat tenaga hingga ambruk dan memberi ia jalan. Lain kali ia ingin tanding sumo dengan Murasakibara.

Bila teman besarnya itu masih hidup.

Ia pandang langit yang mulai gelap oleh gumpalan awan hitam yang menandakan akan turunnya hujan dari sebuah jendela di depannya, pikirannya melayang pada kawan-kawannya. 'Sedang apa ya mereka, apakah mereka selamat?'

Sesungguhnya Aomine bukanlah seseorang yang peduli dengan keadaan orang-orang disekitanya, namun beda lagi bila menyangkut orang-orang yang ia sayangi, apalagi cita-citanya adalah seorang polisi. Walaupun wajahnya sangat tak mendukung ia menjadi seorang polisi karena wajahnya lebih cocok ke arah seorang penjahat. begitulah apa yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang saat mendengar cita-cita Aomine membuat yang bersangkutan mengeluarkan suara toanya yang berisi cacimaki. Apa salahnya punya cita-cita bung?!

Sedikit bersusah payah saat ia berusaha berdiri karena rasa nyeri itu masih saja terasa disekujur tubuhnya. Ia harus cepat pergi dari sini, Aomine sudah mendengar langkah kaki dan gumaman tak jelas itu dari bawah menandakan mereka sedikit lagi mencapai ketempat Aomine berada.

Dengan tertatih-tatih Aomine mulai menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga.

* * *

-Beberapa jam yang lalu-

"Kita harus mencari jalan keluar, namun makhluk jelek itu sudah mengepung sekolah kita, mungkin kita perlu sesuatu untuk mengusir mereka." Ucap Akashi sembari memperagakan pose perfikir andalannya.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Midorima sembari menunjukan tongkat baseballnya. Akashi mengangguk. Midorima menaikan kacamatanya dengan senyum sombongnya, oh dear semua Kisedai sudah tahu apa yang akan Midorima katakan. Oha-Asa.

Murasakibara mendekati kapten merahnya itu sembari menyodorkan sebungkus kripik kentang, dan Akashi hanya mendengus putus asa "Kamu mau mengorbankan makananmu Atsushi?" dan dijawab sebuah gelengan.

Kise tampak berfikir sejenak, lalu mencopot sepatunya. "Kalau dengan ini-ssu?" Akashi berpura-pura tak mendengarkan membuat si kuning kembali menangis dan menerjang Kuroko yang masih duduk tenang.

Aomine kelimpungan, dan satu ide yang terlintas diotak udangnya, dengan gerakan cepat ia sambar sebuah majalah yang ia selipkan di dalam bajunya lalu "Kita gunakan majalah ini!"

"Majalah Mai-chan?"

"Akan ku lempar majalah ini dan- hey, ada apa dengan tatapan kalian ini heh?!"

Aomine meruntuki idenya tadi, dan benar saja si iblis merah itu menggunakan majalah Mai-chan edisi terbatasnya untuk memancing para zombie itu untuk pergi. "Hiks…" rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Ternyata ide mu ampuh juga Daiki." Oh, sekarang Aomine sedang mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyumbat mulut kaptennya yang menyebalkan itu.

Setelah berlari-lari keliling sekolah menghindari para manusia aneh itu, mereka sampai disebuah gudang tua untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk menghajar sekaligus mempertahankan diri. Namun sialnya pintu gudang itu terkunci, Akashi selaku kapten mencoba mendobrak pintu itu beberapa kali, karena tak kunjung terbuka ditambah rengekan menyebalkan Kise yang selalu berkata "Mereka datang Akashicchi" akhirnya ia meminjam tongkat yang dipegang Midorima dan merusak ganggang pintu dengan sebelumnya menyuruh si kuning menyebalkan itu untuk diam.

Setelah merasa cukup rusak, Akashi tendang pintu itu hingga terbuka bahkan hingga engselnya copot.

"Akashicchi mengerikan-ssu."

"Ini karena ulahmu Ryouta yang membuatku sebal."

Kise hanya kicep mendengar pernyataan Akashi dan berusaha untuk tak menangis, bisa-bisa nyawanya keluar duluan.

Akashi segera melempar tongkat baseball Midorima dan langsung ditangkap si empunya yang punya, lalu masuk ke gudang untuk melihat barang apa saja yang bisa digunakan diikuti yang lainnya.

Kuroko yang terakhir masuk, sekedar melihat keluar sejenak apakah makhluk itu mengikuti mereka atau tidak, dan buruknya adalah. "Akashi-kun sepertinya kau membuat kesalahan fatal."

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hanya menunjuk keluar ke arah beberapa zombie yang berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka. Akashi dengan cepat memberi titah kepada bawahannya untuk mengangkat pintu yang tadi ia tendang lalu menahannya dalam keadaan tertutup. "Atsushi, Daiki, Shitarou cepat ambil pintunya dan tutup, jangan biarkan mereka masuk. Dan Ryouta, Tetsuya bantu aku mencari barang yang kita butuhkan. Cepat!"

Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan melaksanakan perintah kaptennya itu.

BRAK!

"Akashi, mereka datang!" seru Midorima yang menahan pintu dari terjangan manusia di luar. Aomine mengumpat dengan suara lantang, sedangkan Murasakibara terpaksa menjatuhkan keripik kentangnya hingga berserakan dilantai.

Akashi mendecih pelan mempercepat mencari barang yang bisa menyelamatkan ia dan teman-temannya hingga sebuah suara mengintruksinya. "AKH!"

"Daiki!"

Oh sial, tangan-tangan mereka yang menjijikan itu masuk melalui kanan dan kiri pintu yang terbuka dan mulai menggapai-gapai sesuatu. Aomine mengangguk bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan mulai mendorong pintu lebih kuat.

Bagai mana ini?

"HYAAAA!"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Tetsuya?!"

**TBC**

* * *

Fusosososososo! ini terinspirasi dari obrolan ringan menunggu hujan reda disekolah beberapa hari yang lalu bersama sohib saya yang yah bisa dibilang cukup GILA! Thanks ya Jihan-kyun dan Venna-chan!

Awalnya saya ngusulin ide iseng waktu sampai hujan reda. "Buat cerita horror yo." dan ditanggapi dengan gak waras kedua teman saya. contohnya

Venna: "Vampire aja yang keren, jadinya ada manusia yang kedampar didunia Vampire."

Saya: "Ini mah ide biasa , nanti ujung-ujungnya ada yang ngelindungi dia'kan?"

Venna: "Gak, nanti dia masuk sekolah Vampire dan belajar cara minum darah tu gimana #menggebu2"

Saya: krik..krik..krik.!

Jihan: "Ni anak emang gak waras, mana horrornya? udah zombie aja!"

Venna: "Ada manusia terdampar didunia zombie..."

Saya: "Perasaan ku bilang ceritanya bakal gak mutu"

Dah, ah bacotnya!

Tapi dari percakapan itu ada sesuatu yang bakal keluar di Ch berikutnya, mungkin ada bila saya gak malas dan gak buntu ide, jadi jangan berharap lebih dari Author laknat ini.

Untuk itu saya minta kritik dan sarannya, terimakasih. ADIOS!


End file.
